


Insomnia and Fruit Loops

by xisxi



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisxi/pseuds/xisxi
Summary: Prompt: Person A wakes Person B up at 3 am because they want someone to eat cereal with. Person B questions why, but Person A surprises them and says "I just wanted a reason to be with you is all..."





	Insomnia and Fruit Loops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepdeprivedanddyinginside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepdeprivedanddyinginside/gifts).

Woojin felt a hand on his arm, nudging him lightly, an accompanying voice whispering, “Wake up,”.

Ignoring it, Woojin rolled over on his side, towards the edge of the bed. He snuggled further under the covers. 

A moment passed, and the hand and voice were back. This time though, they were much harsher. The hand violently shook Woojin, the voice, now much too loud for the late hour, said, “ Babe, wake up.”

Groaning, Woojin rolled back towards the center of the bed, eyes fluttering open. After his eyes adjusted, he was greeted with the sight of Chan. Chan was wide-eyed, his curly hair was a ruffled mess atop his head. From a glance, one could tell he hadn’t been asleep for a long time, if at all.

Concerned, Woojin sat up and asked, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”.

Chan smiled sheepishly, dimples on full display.

“I was hungry,” Chan admitted, though from the way he couldn’t meet Woojin’s eyes, it was obvious he wasn’t telling the whole truth.

Even knowing Chan was telling a white lie, Woojin didn’t question him. Woojin recalled a conversation he and Chan had had once at 2 a.m. He remembered Chan’s hushed voice describing the isolating feelings that came along with having insomnia. How lonely and cold it was to be awake, mind racing, at an hour when everyone else appeared to be in a state of zen tranquility. From then on, Woojin promised to himself to help ease the loneliness Chan felt due to insomnia.

Woojin looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand.

“Food at 3 a.m.” Woojin trailed off, eyes meeting Chan’s.

“Early breakfast?” Chan asked, voice hopeful.

Woojin nodded. “Early breakfast,”.

Chan smiled widely, eyes lighting up despite his obvious exhaustion. 

“Let’s go then,” Chan said, grabbing Woojin’s hand and pulling him up and out of bed. 

They stumbled towards the kitchen, trying not to make too much sound as to awaken their neighbors. As they entered the kitchen, Woojin set Chan down in a chair, saying, "I'll go get the cereal."

He stepped into the kitchen, grabbing two bowls and a carton of milk from the refrigerator. As Woojin made his way towards the cereal, Chan called out, voice too loud considering the hour, "I want Captain Crunch!".

Breathing out a laugh, Woojin poured Chan a bowl of Captain Crunch, and himself Fruit Loops. As he returned to Chan, Woojin saw that Chan was practically bouncing in his seat. Woojin chuckled as he placed the bowl of cereal in front of Chan.

"Dig in, princess," Woojin slyly commented, laughing at the glare Chan shot him.

"I am not a princess," Chan shot back, mouth filled with half-chewed Captain Crunch, "I'm a whole damn Queen."

Woojin snorted as he took a bite of his cereal. They ate in relative silence for a while, exempt from the quiet crunch of cereal being chewed, and the occasional slurp of milk. 

Slowly, Woojin could feel Chan leaning closer to him. By the time Woojin looked over, Chan was almost leaning on the older's shoulder. 

"Is there a problem, love?" Woojin asked, dramatically raising an eyebrow. 

"I want some of your Fruit Loops," Chan said, pouting.

"You said you wanted Captain Crunch though?"

"Yeah, but I changed my mind."

Giving up, Woojin lifted his spoonful of cereal up. 

"Say, ahh."

Chan opened his mouth expectantly, not-so-patiently waiting for the spoon to reach his mouth. When it eventually did, he closed his mouth around it, humming happily.

Woojin blushed, taken aback by how cute Chan looked while sleep-deprived and high off of sugary cereal. Chan was almost ethereal in the dead of night. Slivers of moonlight reflected off his pale skin, giving him a slight silver glow. 

Chan, realizing Woojin hadn't moved, opened his eyes and met Woojin's. 

"What's wrong?" Chan asked, cocking his head sleepily to the side.

Woojin felt more heat rise to his face as his blush deepened. 

"I have been blessed with the cutest boyfriend in the world," Woojin admitted, leaning into Chan. 

Chan coughed, the spoon falling from his mouth. "You can't just- that's illegal," stammered Chan.

Woojin laughed, wrapping Chan in an embrace. 

Chan snuggled closer to Woojin, prior exasperation forgotten. 

Woojin kissed the top of Chan's head. "So why did you reallu want to eat 'early breakfast'?"

"I couldn't sleep," Chan answered, voice meek, "and I just wanted a reason to be with you is all." 

Woojin squeezed Chan tighter, unable to comprehend how he ended up with someone as perfect as Chan.

"You never have to give me an excuse to want me to be with you. I don't care whether it's 5 pm or 3 am."

Chan uncurled from Woojin, looking up into his eyes. 

"Really?" Chan asked, face earnest. 

"As they say, time is relative. So, as far as anyone is concerned, it's 8 am."

Woojin and Chan grinned at one another, eyes warm. Chan placed his head on Woojin's shoulder, face buried in the side of his neck and Woojin placed his head on top of Chan's.

Slowly, Woojin could feel Chan's breathing get deeper and regulated. Looking down, Woojin saw Chan's face, asleep and peaceful. A small smile graced Woojin's face.

He truly had the best boyfriend in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone. i hope you enjoyed :)))  
all criticism is welcome   
please feel free to tell me what you think  
requests are needed and welcome  
thank you!!


End file.
